Refrigerator Raid
by Dreams about another world
Summary: *Warning, contains spoilers from chap 551* Moving in with a new family aint easy. OneShot, drabblish, non yaoi


**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, Oda does. If I did, Ace wouldn't be about to be executed.

"This is you're going to live from now on so you better behave", Garp said and smacked Luffy over the head causing him to trip and fall face first on the ground. The rim of the way too big straw hat fell over his eyes blocking his view if a big house with more windows than he could count.

"Another kid for me to take care of Garp? Do I look like a nanny to you?" Luffy heard a loud voice exclaim and as he slowly pushed the hat up his head a huge man with orange hair and really ugly glasses came into view.

"No, but you're a good friend", his grandfather answered "His name's Luffy"

"And which global scale criminal's son is it this time?"

At this point Luffy started to tune out the two adults who clearly were about to argue. His attention was instead claimed by the other boy who sat on a rock watching him not far behind the huge man. The kid was clearly was a bit older than him but he looked nice and Luffy immediately decided that he liked him. He pushed himself of the ground and walked forth.

"Hi!" he said with a huge grin "I'm Luffy!"

"I'm Ace", the older one answered "Nice to meet you". Luffy's grin grew even wider at this and Ace smiled back.

"So, Ace, I guess you just got a little brother then" Dadan turned to the two children and sighed, it seemed like Garp had won their argument. "Your name was Luffy right?"

"Mhm" Luffy answered now looking at Dadan; he suddenly bobbed his head to the side and looked questionably and the big man.

"Ne, your glasses are really ugly", he heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see Ace trying to hide his laughter behind his hands. Garp just smacked a hand to his forehead, "I should have known", he muttered. A vein appeared on Dadan's forehead, "Well thank you Luffy, I guess you will be without dinner tonight then."

Luffy looked like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water over him.

"WHAT?"

Now Garp was the one snickering, "I should warn you Dadan, the kid has the appetite of an armada. You should probably lock the refrigerator", he laughed out loud this time, not at the fact that his grandson would be without dinner but at the fact that Dadan actually _tried _tonotfeed him. "Well, I'll see you around Luffy; do as you're being told okay? Dadan, Ace, please try to resist any urges to kill the kid", and with that the marine hero turned and left, still snickering a bit. Luffy just stood and stared, no dinner, no dinner, NO DINNER! And as on command his stomach stated to rumble.

"I'm huuuuuungry", he whined and turned to the man whose house he now lived in.

"You're not getting anything; you have to learn how to behave if you're going to become a marine"

"But I don't want to become a marine, I'm gonna be the pirate king!" At this the humongous man looked taken aback; this was clearly not something he had expected. Ace on the other hand looked at the small boy with newfound interest.

"I will not hear such nonsense! Now get inside, Ace will show you where you sleep, since there's only one empty room it won't be a hard choice".

The house looked big on the outside but the inside was much smaller. Many windows made sure that the rooms were light and roomy and as Ace led Luffy through a corridor he counted the doors to six. So far he'd only seen three people here including himself. But that made this house perfect for playing hide and seek! He grinned at the thought and wondered if Ace would like to play with him. Soon they arrived at the door the farthest from the stairs and that was the room which was supposed to be Luffy's.

"That one's mine" Ace said and pointed at the door opposite his.

"Ace!" Dadan yelled from downstairs "Get down here and tell Luffy that he stays in his room until after dinner!" Ace looked at Luffy with an excusing look in his eyes trying his best to ignore the fact that his newfound little brother looked like a kicked puppy and ran down the stairs.

Later that night Luffy couldn't sleep. He was soooooooo huuuuungry. Tossing and turning in bed only made it worse. Stupid Dadan, stupid Ace he thought, neither of them were nice. Then with all the resolve a 7 year old can muster he climbed out of bed and snuck down into the kitchen. Or at least tried to sneak, remember that it is Luffy were talking about. From a door down stairs he could hear heavy snores and knew that it must be Dadan's room. It didn't matter as he two minuets later found the kitchen. And there it was, the refrigerator! Only one catch though, it was locked with…karouseki. Dadan must have really taken Garp's advice to heart. Disappointed and hungry the straw hat wearing kid just dropped down on the floor. Stupid Dadan, stupid gramps he thought. He missed Makino and Shanks, hell he even missed the mayor. The village wasn't far away but he somehow doubted that ugly-glasses-Dadan would let him go there alone. This totally sucked. Light footsteps approached from behind and he turned around to see Ace standing in the kitchen doorway, looking newly awoken.

"You're not very stealthy" he mumbled while walking past the table. Luffy pouted, he had decided that he didn't like Ace after all; his "older brother" just followed what stupid-ugly-glasses-Dadan did. The freckled boy started to turn the combination lock and it took a couple of turns before a satisfying click was heard. He turned around with the lock in his hand and smirked at the wide-eyed kid on the floor.

"Don't eat everything and lock the refrigerator when you're done. God night, little brother". Ace ruffeled the younger boys hair before heading for the stairs. Luffy grinned, this didn't totally suck after all and he did like Ace.

Ace walked up the stairs and knew that Dadan would be furious tomorrow, but what the hell, he liked the kid.

~xXx~

And there you have it.

Love it? Please tell me so by giving me a review :D

Hate it? Please state why by reviewing or if you're a retard please feel free to flame me. *brings BBQ*

Please fell free to correct/point out any spelling/grammar mistakes that I may have done.

I'm not gonna pull the old "English is not my native tongue" excuse.

…_.huge man with orange hair and really ugly glasses…_

Since we have no idea how Dadan looks like so I just pulled one xD

´The fact that he's quite mean is something that I came up with too, it fitted the story and since we have absolutely no idea of anything about him I felt that the air was free.

…_big house with more windows than he could count_

And how far is that? xD

_And there it was, the refrigerator!_

I see the light! xD

If ppl like it I might do a part 2 in Ace's point of view, but we'll see about that later.

This is Solskensfrost, over and out ;D


End file.
